Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a field-effect transistor (FET) or a thin film transistor (TFT)). Such transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (display device). A semiconductor material typified by silicon is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used in a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
A highly reliable semiconductor device in which a transistor using an oxide semiconductor has stable electrical characteristics is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the semiconductor device, oxide semiconductor films with different compositions are stacked such that an oxide semiconductor film containing a large amount of In is positioned on the channel side and an oxide semiconductor film containing a large number of stabilizers such as Ga is positioned on the back channel side.